Unveiling
by Tokyoeyes
Summary: Neither one of them will forget the turbulence of tonight. Painful revelations occur on an evening intended for celebration and joy. Ji Hoo x Jan Di
1. Chapter 1

Unveiling

Intimate gatherings were lost on Ji Hoo. The need for conversation with people you only moderately care about was something he never understood. He guessed they were just too scared to spend their weekends alone.

He is alone. Hidden away at this very moment in a generously spaced corner where a few empty loungers encircled him. Occasionally stirring in a grey tuxedo of which seemed closer fitting now that he was wearing it for real. His skin whined against the material grazing his cuff link-bound wrists.

Before he could resist the betrayal of his own eyes, he found himself staring at her.  
She wore a veil clipped to a small silver tiara placed among her chestnut brown locks. Delicate, beaded straps clung to her shoulders as the dress flowed gracefully with every gesture.

_Ji Hoo Sunbae! Did you see my dress yet?! Look._

_Su-Sunbae? Are you okay? Ahh that's right! Jan Di wore one similar, you must recognize it! I guess they look kind of similar….Why did you take wedding pictures anyway Sunbae? Are you in love with our Jan Di? Haha!_

They gathered for pictures. The photographer asked kindly for any couples ("_Aside from the bride and groom of course!")_ to gather at either side of the frame.  
He turned his attention to Jan Di  
She made no move—she didn't have to. He marched on over to her with a heedless grin and draped his broad arm over her tiny shoulders. She smiled meekly.

Ji Hoo remembered her blissful moan as he arched his back to kiss each shoulder, moving slowly across the collar bone and planting further caresses down her stomach.

Picture taken. Now being ushered like a clueless herd the party began spilling through the exit. Trailing behind, Jan Di and Ga Eul gushed about how well the day had gone so far.  
Unsure if his mind had duped him or not. But Yoon Ji Hoo thought he felt the eyes of Geum Jan Di on him. At no significant point in time could he place this. It felt like an on-going fixture between the two as if they had something only they knew about.

Dusk began edging in as the party officially began.


	2. Chapter 2

Music droned on in the background, a nagging pop-like sound with urban undertones. Rough, grainy cement began breaking through the sensitive mesh of Jan Di's dress, and peeling the skin of her hands as they succumbed to Ji Hoo's embrace.

He had asked if she wanted to leave, if she should tell them she was not feeling well, and that the best man-her boyfriend-should stay to the end. The unfathomable expectation had never crossed Ji Hoo's mind that he could have her anywhere and anytime he asked. She was worth so much more.

Her thighs brushed his hips causing the dress to slip and expose their shapely contour. He shifted his body down and wrapped his hands around the soft limbs, pressing deeply as she writhed in his hold.

The earth shook as something slammed awfully against the wall. The blood drained from their aching bodies, remaining frozen in each other's clutch.

_They are going to find us.  
_Jan Di felt panicked tears flood her dilated eyes.  
_Oh god….any moment. Six months is too long. Why did we think we could….  
_Yoon Ji Hoo placed a firm hand against the back of her head. Shielding her from the invisible trespassers.

The couple leaving the reception walked to their car and drove, to a hotel or home. Neither of them knew just how long they stayed hidden behind the venue. The only source of light being a green ember from a seemingly abandoned fire escape which bestowed little of each other. The only other company was an overgrown enclosure of plants and weeds.

Ji Hoo cleared his throat. The small body next to him jolted. Did he scare her?

"Gwenchana?"  
His voice emanated deep concern.  
She nodded.  
"What do you want to do?"  
There was no answer.  
"Jan Di?"

The probe caused an upheaval in her silent stance. Without a word she went back inside. Her body looked heavy and drowsy from the surge of adrenaline and lack of satisfaction.  
Ji Hoo felt the unforgiving grip of winter pierce his exposed hands. Unprotected from the elements, he soon came face to face with the question of what _he_ was going to do now.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where have you been?! Don't you know you're not supposed to ditch your boyfriend at a wedding?"  
A feeble smile dragged across her mouth.  
"Sorry…..Jun Pyo."  
As if her disappearance never happened she was marched immediately onto the dance floor.

She looked up at him and realized she shouldn't have. His face absolutely beamed with love. Coy, bewitched eyes gazed at her from a vast height. Biting his lip as he thought about her, he locked his arms around her waist and began moving their bodies to the music.  
Jan Di allowed him to be content in her embrace.  
_What do I want to do….?_

Ga Eul emerged from the darkness with Yi Jung. She fled over to Jan Di and threw her decorative arms around her, bobbing up and down like a child.  
"I'M MARRIED!"  
Warming to the embrace, Jan Di smiled. Almost in disbelief.  
"Congratulations….Ga Eul, and Yi Jung Sunbae."  
A roaring laughter erupted from behind her. Her skin crawled and heart plummeted with shock. However Jan Di was not a girl unaccustomed to hiding her feelings. She maintained her smile and even laughed a little herself.  
_Whatever the damned joke is. Hahaha.  
_"YI JUNG-AH! How does it feel to be overshadowed by a girl?! Hardly anyone has paid attention to you all day!"  
The Groom smirked bashfully.  
"You mean, do I mind my wife looking so beautiful that nobody can take their eyes off her….Jun Pyo, I think I can deal with that."  
Jan Di felt her heart soar. The warmth of his words touched her as if _she _was the love of his life. The couple before her eyes captivated her.  
_They have nothing to hide….  
_They left the conversation hand-in-hand. Jun Pyo, by this point had long disappeared to take a business call in some dark corner of the venue. He hadn't even told her she looked _nice_. Not once.

* * *

_The early morning sun swept its heat over the mass of eagerly waiting friends and family of the couple. Soft, classical music began playing and the bridesmaids descended down the aisle._

_Ji Hoo was already on the stands, ready to witness the proud event of So Yi Jung, ultimate playboy of F4 securing his future with a lovely girl.  
Looking toward the aisle entrance he saw the very sight he had been desperate to lay his eyes upon. Moving slowly toward him, her skin radiated, the dress fit perfectly, and it didn't take a genius to see that it was Geum Jan Di as she desperately tried to get down the aisle without falling from the tower of her high heeled shoes.  
During the ceremony she stood directly in front of him, he whispered.  
"Does your fire-fighter need to help you back up the aisle?"  
She glared playfully as he indicated toward her feet.  
He swallowed nervously and, willing to take any repercussions of somebody catching him, he took her hand secretly.  
"You look…absolutely beautiful."  
_

* * *

_Sunbae….._  
She knew immediately he would not be here. She needed to find the most dimmed, private part of the three or four storey mansion. She knew what she wanted to do. She had known all along.


End file.
